


Sing to Me

by charmed_seconds



Series: Tunes of Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post s7 au, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Sing to meI am not doing wellGetting tired of my own wordsSing to me'Cause I can't hear myselfThrough the loudness of my own wordsCall me selfish when I say this, say thisI'm kind of helpless and I need youSing to me'Cause I'm not doing well-- Sing to Me by MissioHe was the Leader of Voltron. He was the Liason for the Blades to the Galaxy Garrison and to Earth. He was a Cadet of the Galaxy Garrison. He was the boyfriend to Lance McClain. He was Takashi Shirogane's mentee and pilot prodigy.But he was also just Keith Kogane. A 21-year-old young man that was just trying to live up to everyone's expectations.And even the strongest lights can be snuffed out with enough darkness.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tunes of Klance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537690
Kudos: 62





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The short stories in this series are all loosely tied together (unless said otherwise). More information can be found on the Series Page but just know that Lance and Keith have been dating since early on in Voltron. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Alludes to Mental Health Issues (Chronic Depression)

He stepped out of the shower, a heavy sigh leaving his lips and wariness weighing down his shoulders. His steps were slow, his eyes downturned and dull. They slowly looked up at the steamed mirror. With a swipe, apathetic purple eyes gazed back at him. He wasn’t naive. He knew being a Defender of the Universe held some power and fame and with that brought, he was hesitant to call them fans but he couldn’t think of any other word for them. 

Lance, the extrovert, soaked it up and Keith would admit he was jealous of his lover at times. He shined in the spotlight -- and he should. Keith loves to see his eyes brighten as a small child scream that they long to be like the Red Paladin. The small smile that made Keith’s heart melt when a new Garrison cadet tells Lance that he was their inspiration to go there and to be a pilot. Lance deserved that recognition - earned it ages ago - and Keith was happy that Lance was finally getting the attention he merited. 

But Keith...he shied away from it. He tried to bare it with a smile. He tried to look engaged but he wasn’t built like Lance. He’s a loner and will always be. Plus with not only being the Leader of Voltron but also a high-profiled Blade of Marmora member and his duel heritage, more eyes were trained on him, waiting for him to trip.

And trip he does.

He wasn’t perfect. None of them were but Keith was supposed to the leader, but he wasn’t Shiro. 

The purple eyes turned pained when a familiar chime went off on his phone. He reached it and opened it with a flick of his thumb. His lover’s name was on his home page along with a short message inquiring if Keith was interested in heading to a small get-together with some other diplomats that were here. 

The same diplomats that he just sat in a myriad of meetings with.

The same diplomats that he overheard mock him because of his Galran blood. 

He simply typed “Pass. Tired.” and sent it before placing his phone on silent. He took a few deep breaths before getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Lance’s hoodies, the larger size swallowing him. He opened the door, Kosmo waiting patiently in front of it. A quiet whine came from the cosmic wolf when he saw Keith, bright yellow eyes peering up at him. 

Keith looked at the wolf before walking pass him. He curled up underneath the covers of the bed and threw the hood up on the sweatshirt. He just didn’t want to exist for a few moments. He just wanted to be Keith for a couple of fleeting seconds and not be Keith the Leader of Voltron or Keith the Blade Liason. He just wanted to be Keith Kogane who was barely 21 and was just trying to...live up to everyone’s expectations. 

He felt Kosmo laid behind him, the wolf’s muzzle nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He could feel himself tumbling into a dark hole and it was something that he’s been avoiding since he got back to Earth. There wasn’t time for him to fall into one of his depressive funks. They were in a war. There were things that had to be done. 

But of course, if he did, he would be fitting into the trope that everyone placed on him. 

Keith Kogane -- the emo. 

He was the black cloud that hung around the light that were the other Paladins. He didn’t know how but somehow he was nominated as the King of Sadness and he didn’t want that title. 

He just wanted friends. A family. 

Love.

Acceptance.

Unbeknownst to him, a few tears trickled down his cheeks. He curled into a tighter ball. 

He felt the ground beneath his feet crumble and he fell into that dark abyss, the last surviving light that he was holding onto snuffing out. 

Every malicious word he heard as a foster kid rang through his mind. Every disgusting slur that he confronted with. The disappointed looks that he grew accustomed to seeing flashed in front of him. 

All the articles were right. Lance deserved better. Lance deserved someone that would show him off, someone that wasn’t a disgrace. Lance deserved to be the Black Paladin, not him. All those articles that covered every tabloid, every homepage about his and Lance’s relationship were right. Those hurtful comments screaming that Lance deserved someone better. 

They were all correct. 

He was scarred, damaged, a mutt that was meant to live in the shadows. 

The diplomats didn’t even want to speak to him. Didn’t even want to look at him. And they weren’t along. He had come home to racist letters pinned to his and Lance’s door. Whispered slurs that stung. 

He bore it with a smile. 

Lance didn’t deserve to deal with that drama. Plus, Earth was enslaved by the Galrans...the human race was allowed to be angry and it wasn’t like he was liked by these people when they thought he was fully human. 

But…

Couldn’t they see that his armor was cracking? That he was crumbling. That he couldn’t be the strong one anymore? 

He just wanted to go home…

But apparently, he wasn’t even allowed that luxury. 

A broken sob left his lips. Kosmo whimpered as Keith placed a sleeved hand over his mouth. 

The words in his mind were so loud, so painful. They were like hands dragging him deeper into the darkness.

“Cariño?” 


End file.
